


Taking a Break

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/F, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Juju knows Sharla and Vanea both need a break, and he plans to make it happen -- one way or another.
Relationships: Sharla/Vanea (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Xenoblade Femslash Week 2021





	Taking a Break

“You haven’t taken a break since things started.” Juju frowns at Sharla and sits next to her. “You should take a break. Maybe you and Vanea can go on a picnic.”

“Juju, you know I can’t just do that! There’s a lot left to finish…” Sharla sighs, shaking her head. “Besides, even if I could take a break, Vanea is running all about. No way she’s free enough for a picnic.”

Juju huffs. “She’d be free enough if you asked her, I bet.”

“That’s not how it works, Juju, and you know it.”

“It is if you know how much she likes you.” Juju points out. “Ask her to take a break with you and I’m sure she would find the time.”

Sharla flushes a bit at that. “You wish! You can’t just make things up like that, you know? Just let me do my job and we can take a vacation when it’s done, okay? You’d love Valak Mountain.”

Without another word, she stands up and gets right back to it. Juju frowns and decides he needs to talk to Vanea about this. If his sister won’t listen, maybe she will.

\--

“What?” Vanea’s cheeks look orange as she listens to Juju. “You wish for me to ask Sharla on a picnic?”

Juju nods. “She likes you, you know? Doesn’t think you’d agree if she asked!”

“You say that, but…” Vanea places her cheek in her hand and sighs. “I can’t help but think her interest would lie more in types like Dunban! I mean, he and that Gadolt seemed more similar than I’d ever be.”

“Sharla likes more than just Gadolt and guys like him, you know.” Juju replies, crossing his arms. “If anything their relationship was kinda… because everyone expected it.”

He’s had time to think about it -- he’s sure Sharla likes guys plenty, but everyone seemed to have expected them to get together. He’d been so excited when they were engaged, but with years between that, now he could see how it made Gadolt change -- like he’d trapped himself into something he wasn’t sure about.

Sharla had moments like that too, but Juju tries not to think too hard about that. Instead, he just wants to focus on what’s still possible. Gadolt is gone, but Sharla likes Vanea and Vanea likes her back. It’s a second chance for her, and he doesn’t want her to miss it!

“Will you please just ask her, please?” He asks, shoulders drooping. “I think she’s working herself too hard because of Gadolt.”

Vanea seems to think for a moment, and he wonders if it’s about her brother that Sharla’s mentioned. “I suppose I can understand why she would do that… And I can understand why you want to nip that in the bud. I’ll see what I can do, Juju.”

“Thanks.” He gives her a small smile. “Oh, and, uh, good luck on your date!”

“Wait, Juju! I never said it would be a date!” She calls after him, but he’s already scooting to his next task of the day.

\--

“And then he asked you to ask  _ me _ ?” Sharla lets out a sigh. “Oh that Juju… I’ll be sure to talk to him about it later!”

“Don’t worry too much.” Vanea giggles a bit as she sips at her water. “We could both use the break, you know, and I don’t mind being the one asking.”

Sharla takes a bite out of her sandwich and thinks it over as she chews. “I really didn’t expect you to actually go along with it, though.”

“He’s very convincing, you know.” Vanea lets her hand slide over to rest on Sharla’s shoulder. “He helped me realize just how worried I am about you right now, you’re working yourself to the bone.”

Sharla places a hand over Vanea’s. “I could say the same about you, you know? Ever since Mechonis Core you’ve been working yourself constantly.”

“...It’s the least I can do, after what I’ve done.” Vanea pulls her hand away and fidgets with her thermos. “I hurt the Homs so much trying to save Egil. I… have to work hard to repent for that.”

“Vanea.” Sharla frowns and shifts where she sits. “You and Egil, your people… they were victims, too. No one holds that against you.”

“I know, but I…” She trails off, looking away.

“Well, if you feel like you have to, I guess I’ll just have to start being the one to invite you out.” Sharla shrugs. “To keep you from getting too into your head like that, it’s not healthy, you know!”

“Sharla…” Vanea gives a small smile before looking at the ground. “Thank you.”


End file.
